


16 Hours to Go

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Mile High Club, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“I need off of this plane,” you muttered for the 10th time in as many minutes. “How much longer is this flight going to be?” You’d asked that question numerous times too. After going to China on a 20-hour flight, liaising with a University, and helping the locals with an impromptu case of their own, the last thing either of you wanted to do was sit on another 20-hour flight back. 

Spencer huffed, turning his head to you as his fingers drummed against the armrest between you. “I’ve lost track of how many times you’ve asked that question. We’ve been on the plane for four hours. That means 16 to go. Stop reminding me.”

“I’m so tired,” you groaned, kicking your feet like a two year old. “But I can’t sleep. Why the hell is that?” 

Spencer huffed again. “I could actually tell you why that happens, but I don’t think you really want the answer.”

“No,” you said, “I don’t. I just want to be able to sleep. But very few things allow me to sleep when I’m this overly tired. A good meal, a bubble bath, and/or sex. That’s it. And I’m not getting any of that any time soon. God, this is awful.” The air was stifling. How the fuck were you supposed to survive another 16 hours of this? Especially awake hours?

Spencer looked around, eyebrows raised, wondering how many other people were awake in business class and how many employees were around. “You could have one of those things now,” he said. 

“What? Do you see the flight attendants? Does the food actually look decent?” you asked, looking around like a bear after hibernation. You weren’t hangry yet, but you were getting there. 

“Not the food,” he replied. “I have no idea where the flight attendants are. I was talking about the sex.”

“Really?” you asked, snapping your head in his direction. He’d never expressed any interest in you before. “You would have sex with me because I’m cranky?”

He laughed, “Not just because you’re cranky and I’d rather not deal with a hostile, sexually-frustrated Y/N for the next 16 hours, but because you’re hot and I’ve thought about it nearly every day since you started at the BAU. Plus, if having sex with you will keep you from asking me how much longer the flight is, I will gladly do it.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” you exclaimed, doing your best to keep your voice down. “You’ve got the whole hot geek thing going on and I’m really into it. I would’ve slept with you a long time ago if you’d told me that.”

He looked around again. “Well…” he smirked, darting his eyes back toward the bathroom. The business class one was a bit larger than the one in coach and miles cleaner, so…why the fuck not? He was hot. You were horny.

“I’ll go in first,” you said. “You follow in a few minutes.” With a smile, she pushed up from her seat and walked toward the bathroom, moving inside and leaning against the sink. For five minutes, you drummed your own fingers against the sink, waiting for Spencer to come to you. Maybe he was fucking with you. Maybe he didn’t actually want you. Maybe he was laughing in his seat right now about how gullible you were. 

A knock at the door startled you, and you opened the door a crack to see who it was. “Hey, what took you so long?”

“I didn’t want to draw any attention to what we were about to do,” he laughed. As you looked up at him, you realized that you were standing closer to him than you ever had before. The smell of his cologne, light as sea foam wafted around your heads. You started out in your seats in disbelief. You weren’t actually going to do this, were you? But when you looked at him, all of the humor vanished from the small room, replaced by tension thicker than butter. “You sure?” he muttered against your lips.

Without a word, your lips grazed against his. You’d never kissed him before, and as a shudder rolled through you, you wondered whether you’d ever known the meaning of a kiss before. It was intoxicating. His tongue slowly made its way into your mouth, leading it in a sensual dance as his hands glided down your sides. “Oh my god,” you breathed, swallowing hard as his fingers dipped ever-so-slightly below the waist of your skirt. “I want you.”

“You have me,” he mumbled against your neck. “But you’re going to have to keep it down so we don’t get caught. Think you can do that?”

With a laugh, you shook your head. This was going to be difficult - you weren’t the quiet kind. His hands pulled up the material of your skirt, bunching it around your waist while you unbuttoned your blouse, exposing your lacy bra for his viewing pleasure. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, gently biting down on your bottom lip before nibbling a trail to back behind your ear. “So gorgeous.” He licked at the skin on your breasts, moaning at the taste of you. 

Spencer continued to bury his head between your breasts, kissing, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive flesh as you undid his belt. His tongue glided over the lace and toward your nipple, sending a wave of pleasure through you that stopped you in your tracks, your hands hanging limply near his belt buckle. It was only when he pulled the lace underneath your breast and took your nipple in his mouth that you woke up to the sensations, picking up where you left off and pushing his pants down below his knees. “Do you have a condom?” you asked suddenly.

“Yea,” he said, opening his palm. “I came in prepared.” Such a boy scout. You took it from him, ripping the package open with your teeth and placing it in your mouth, so that when you crouched down in front of him, you could sheath him with your mouth. “Oh my god,” he groaned, doing his best to stifle his groans into himself. You couldn’t get it all the way on with your mouth in this position, so you pushed it the rest of the way on and rose to meet his heated gaze again. There was a fire in his eyes you’d only seen when he faced an unsub. 

“Now,” you said, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling his face toward yours. Once you lifted your leg, you placed it behind Spencer, bracing it on the wall carefully so as to not make noise. Your other leg lifted up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him into you so that his member was flush against your sex. “I want you inside me now.”

Gently, he reached between you, grabbing and placing himself at your entrance. He looked into your eyes and took your lips in a searing kiss as he pushed upward, your walls enveloping him inch by inch until he was fully enveloped in you. “Fuck, Y/N…” he groaned, his eyes going wide at the warmth of you. Once inside you, you’d both realized how difficult having sex in here was, but you made it work. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into you as he thrusted upward, knocking your head into the wall. His hand came up to cradle he back of your head, while the other reached to your leg, grabbing it firmly as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

“Oh hell,” you breathed. “Harder, please.” He swallowed your cry of pleasure as he fucked you harder. Just outside, you could hear someone passing, but you were on a collision course from which there was no return. “Right there, Spence. Right there.” Your nails dug into his back, nearly breaking the skin as he surged into you, his cry of release half strangled in his throat, half released into your neck. “Oh my god. We definitely have to do that in bed later on.”

“Absolutely,” he laughed, removing the condom and pulling up his pants. “We can’t actually have sex in the seats, but I would be all for a little making out when we sit down.” He pressed his lips against yours while you buttoned your shirt back up. Whatever you could get away with on the plane, you were going to do.

He went out first, telling the flight attendant who’d asked what was happening that you didn’t feel well and he’d been holding your hair, but you could tell by her tone that she didn’t buy it. Seconds later, you walked out of the bathroom, adjusting your skirt with a smile. Yea, you thought as she looked at you, she definitely didn’t buy it. Whatever. You were no longer so horny it hurt. “Feeling better?” he laughed as you sat back down in your seat.

“Much,” you replied. You leaned over and gave him a kiss, your tongue just jutting into his mouth, teasing, before pulling away. “When we get off this plane, first thing we’re doing is going back to my apartment.”


End file.
